An anchor nut mount is a tool for securing a fastener nut or anchor nut in place. It is used in combination with a threaded bolt to secure a first structure, such as an aircraft wall or cover panel, to a second structure, such as an aircraft frame. While the present invention can be utilized to fasten many types of structures together in a variety of applications, for purposes of illustration, the present invention shall be discussed with reference to aircraft/aerospace applications.
The nut mount is secured about a fastener hole in the first aircraft structure, and the anchor nut is secured to the nut mount. A typical device used for securing the anchor nut to the nut mount is a spring clip. The spring clip is mounted to the nut mount at the same time the anchor nut is mounted to the nut mount. A threaded bolt is inserted through the second aircraft structure, through the fastener hole in the first aircraft structure, and through a bolt-receiving hole in the nut mount. The threaded bolt: is screwed into the anchor nut and tightened to secure the two aircraft members together.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,349 of Landy et al., issued Mar. 17, 1992, and entitled, "Nut Mounting Grommet," discloses an anchor nut mounting device that is mounted to a wall, for securing an anchor nut. The device is a grommet and includes a tubular shank retainer that closely fits into a circular opening in the wall of a structure. A nut mount is formed integral with the tubular shank retainer and is adapted to receive the anchor nut following securement of the grommet to the wall. The nut mount includes a base plate having a circular opening that is aligned with the tubular passageway of the tubular shank retainer. The nut mount is in the form of a tubular cup having a sidewall that is longer than the anchor nut. The end portion of the tubular cup is deformed inwardly to block removal of the anchor nut from the cup.
Another known construction for an anchor nut assembly includes a base plate having a hole therein for receiving the threaded end of a bolt. The base plate includes an additional rivet hole on each side of the bolt hole for riveting the base plate to the wall. The base plate includes a pair of upright sidewalls facing the bolt hole. The sidewalls each include a slot extending therethrough aligned longitudinally of the base plate. A pair of stops project upwardly from the base plate along the longitudinal centerline of the base plate, with the stops positioned on opposite sides of the bolt hole. The anchor nut is positioned between the stops and the sidewalls of the base plate and is held therein by a retainer ring that includes a pair of elbows extending through the slots of the sidewalls. The pair of upwardly projecting stops limit the longitudinal movement of the anchor nut on the base plate. Once installed, the sidewalls prevent the flat sides of the anchor nut from rotating during connection of the threaded bolt. A similar type arrangement for an anchor nut assembly is utilized in a gang channel.
The above-discussed anchor nuts have a disadvantage in that they are time consuming and labor intensive to install. Several steps are involved in the attachment of the base plate to the wall and of the anchor nut and spring clip to the anchor base. Having to secure the spring clip manually to the base plate adds a step in the mounting process. In the aircraft industry, as in many other labor-intensive industries, every manufacturing step that is performed manually increases the time required as well as the expense involved in assembling an aircraft, and it also introduces the potential for worker error.
In addition, the foregoing discussed anchor nut assemblies either do not permit removal of the anchor nut once installed or require separate removal of the retainer ring. For example, for an access panel in an aircraft, the anchor nut is replaced from time to time. In those prior art anchor nut assemblies that do permit anchor nut removal, the retainer ring has to be removed, the anchor nut replaced, and the retainer ring refastened to the nut mount.
The present invention is an improved anchor nut mount and has as an object simplifying the anchor nut mounting and removal process, thereby reducing the time, effort, and expense required for securing structural members together.